


The Camp Sburbian Lake

by Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_On_Baker_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's stuck working as a counsellor again, but this year he's partnered up with someone new to the camp - Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camp Sburbian Lake

 

It may not be the most dignified job, or have the most favourable conditions, but the pay is highly fair; and if there’s one thing that can motivate John Egbert, its money. Whilst most his age work regular jobs, unskilled retail work primarily, John drives deep into the country, at the god awful hour of 6:30 AM to a place where those children both socially inept and socially adept come together as a single, dysfunctional, community. In English: Camp is the approximation of hell daycare, but the kids stay for a month, only to be switched with more obnoxious ones the next.

 As John pulls into the almost hidden driveway, only visible due to an arching sign brandishing the title “Camp Sburbian Lake”, the only station obtainable is lowly emitting a barely comprehensible version of “Ring of Fire”, as he loops the treacherous driveway, he pulls into an obscured driveway – As if small children would have any clue how to hotwire a car, let alone operate one. At any rate, he reluctantly pulls into his spot, nearly hitting a blaze red Pontiac Sunfire. _What a douche_ John mutters, marvelling at the spectacularly terrible parking; the puny car nearly occupying three of the spots, borders now hardly visible from erosion. As John walks by the rear, he notes the license plate number – 1R0 N1C.

 He walks along a path covered with grass, flowers, and a worn stone path that links the parking lot to the ground just beside his current destination: The mess hall. It’s customary, though in the mind of John redundant, that despite numerous reviews and emails about the welcoming activities, they meet to go over said activities. John’s partner this year unfortunately is not his ‘best friend’ Karkat (He was kicked out for some inappropriate slurs, but more on that later), but a new counsellor, Dave Strider. As John scans the room, he sees many familiar faces, but one unidentifiable one catches his eye, half leaning on the wall, looking casual and too conspicuously thinking he’s so cool, being here feels just wrong.

 Before John can start towards Dave, he’s stopped by his half-sister Rose calling, “Hey! John, over here!” at her table, there are three other people: Jade, an acquaintance of John, but dear friend of Rose, Nepeta Leijon, irresistibly obsessed with cats, with a gigantic crush on a seemingly oblivious Karkat, and one other, unfamiliar, person. John sighs, wishing he could introduce himself to the mysterious Mr. Strider, and saunters towards Rose, who encloses him in a hug - clearly an attempt to embarrass him. John shoves her off, cheeks becoming red and mutters "Hi, Rose", before taunting "Ooh, going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Rose rolls here eyes before sarcastically retorting "Darling, would you introduce yourself to my dear brother?", a giggle emits from the stranger before she reveals "My name is Kanaya, don't worry, I've no intent on stealing your sister."

John notices an apparent lack of babble from Nepeta, realizing only a half second after it was too late that Nepeta had planned to pounce on him like unsuspecting prey, he falls down with a cracking _OHFUCKINGCHRISTNEPETA._ When he climbs to his feet, he notices heated glares, both filled with pity and patronization, but most importantly, Dave stands across the room, starring at John.  _Oh lord,_  John thinks,  _He must think I'm a complete loser_. With a sigh, he starts towards Dave, figuring know is the best time to break the ice, seeing as they'll be stuck in a bunk-bed together for the next two months.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
> Credit for the AU idea goes to Ragnaroked (http://ragnaroked.tumblr.com/post/76778816278)  
> This may, in my opinion I'm not very proud of it, be the best! If there's anything I could approve upon, please tell me and I'll work on fixing them. Chapter Two coming rather soon.


End file.
